Good Day Gone Bad
by HolliiiCruiser
Summary: Bella's day is going great. But then she gets some Earthshattering news that changes her outlook on everything. She withdraws from everyone, even Edward. She won't let anyone help her, and she can't make it through on her own. Can she live with herself?
1. Chapter 1

I rolled over and immediately felt the warm sun hit my face. It was not as pleasant as it sounded; a small groan pushed itself past my closed lips and almost simultaneously the sun was blocked. I grinned and slowly opened my eyes, knowing what (or more accurately, who) I would see. But I was wrong, all I could see from my current position on Edward's couch was Edward's CD shelves, Edward's stereo, Edward's door to Edward's bathroom… the list went on. But there was no actual Edward. My mind pulled forward forbidden memories of the last time he wasn't there to hold me. I hurriedly sat up and shook my head to clear my head. I pushed my hair back out of my face and stumbled into the hallway. I could hear the T.V. on in the seldom used living room, then I hear Emmett's booming laugh at something he was watching. I let breath I had been unconsciously holding out slowly. My mood incredibly lifted, I skipped down the stairs, a bad move on my part. About halfway down I tripped over my two left feet and went flying. I squeezed my eyes shut, I was about to be reacquainted with my old friend the floor. Instead of the hard, smooth wood, I hit something soft and fluffy with a loud "Omph!" I giggled, "Thanks Alice!" I called and I could hear her laugh. I stood up and jumped up and down on the mattress Alice had so thoughtfully set out for me. She must have seen me falling. I was confused; wouldn't it be easier for Edward to just catch me? I thought as I plopped back down onto the mattress. A pale hand shot down in front of my face. I looked up into Jasper's smiling face. As I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet, he began to talk.

"I can feel what you're thinking." I blushed. "Edward is otherwise engaged at the moment. Apparently Rosalie has unintentionally ruined your breakfast Edward has painfully slaved over for a good thirty minutes." I gave him a puzzled look. He laughed. "Why don't you go see for yourself?" Then he turned on his heel and joined Emmett on the couch. Before I had even made it halfway to the kitchen, I could hear them bickering back and forth.

"Rosalie! What was going through you blonde mind when you dumped nail polish in the pancake mix?" Edward's velvet voice sounded frustrated.

"You know very well what was going through my mind, since you're in it every five seconds! So you should know that I didn't mean to dump it in. You bumped into me and it slipped. My nails are wet and I didn't want to mess them up by catching it. I know you think I did it because I don't like Bella, but she's honestly not as bad as I thought." Coming from Rosalie, that was a compliment. Or as close to one as I was going to get. I smiled. She rushed out of the kitchen haughtily.

"You better go control your fiancé before he goes all out prude on everyone." She said, snappish as ever. But she did give me a small smile before she stalked off upstairs. I smiled wider at the word fiancé, I had finally said yes to Edward's proposal, and it made me giddy every time I thought about it. He had also agreed to change me afterwards, just like he promised. The only other people we had told were the rest of the Cullen's, they were after all, going to be the only family I had eventually. The thought dampened the wonderful day I was having. I had to tell Charlie and Renee sooner or later… I was hoping for it to be later. I knew there would be a fight involved, and I knew I would have to endure it soon. The wedding was set for a week after graduation, which it itself was only a little over a month away. It all made me nervous, but as I walked into the kitchen, all my anxieties fell away with one look at Edward. I knew he had heard me come in, his six senses were so much better than mine, but he was acting like he hadn't. He rushed back and forth between the stove, pouring pancakes onto griddles, and the island, mixing more pancake mix like it was going out of style. I cleared my throat and he turned to face me with my favorite crooked smile already in place. He had a pink apron tied around his waist, and a streak of flour on his right cheek.

"Okay, Martha Stewart, what have you done with Edward Cullen?" He tried to look offended, but seeing as the crooked smile was still in place, it didn't come off so well.

"Do you not like my apron?" He questioned teasingly. Then he smoothly glided over to me, taking me swiftly into my arms. "It's about time you woke up, you usually don't sleep this late." I glanced at the clock, it read 10:00. He was right, I was usually up before nine.

"Well, as I recall, someone thoughtlessly had me up late last night." I tried to give him a dirty look, but it was ruined by me grinning.

"But, as _I_ recall, you didn't protest to that someone who so thoughtlessly kept you up last night." He rubbed my nose with his. He was right, I was perfectly happy to stay up and continue our… late-night activities. He leaned forward to kiss me, but I pulled back. He looked hurt.

"Don't give me that look, Mr. Cullen. I believe you have burnt my breakfast." In the seconds it took this to leave my mouth, he had already went to check on his pancakes, which, just like I had smelled, were burnt to a crisp. He came back with a bowl of cereal.

"Ta-da!" He cried dramatically, brandishing the bowl like he had pulled a rabbit out of a hat. "I made you cereal!" I reached out and took it, laughing at him.

"Maybe you're not as good as a cook as I thought." I took a bite of cereal, and made a disgusted face. "EWW! You can't even make cereal right! There's no hope for you at all." I laughed harder at his incredulous face.

"The only reason you are teasing me is because you can't burn pancakes as well as I can."

"Oh yes, Edward. There's something you can be proud of: pancake burning." I giggled as he took the cereal bowl gently from my hands and pulled me to him. I knew what he was going to do, but still, I knew I would fall for it. He lowered his head to my level and I had no choice but to look into his golden eyes, not that I put up a good fight against it. I immediately gave in, just like he knew I would.

"So you're saying I'm not a good cook?" He whispered, moving his mouth closer to mine.

"No, you're a fabulous cook." I said.

"As long as you say so." He said, and crushed his lips to mine. But all too soon he pulled back; all traces of teasing had disappeared. He still had me pulled to him, and he squeezed harder. I looked up at him.

"Edward, what's wrong? I was just teasing about the cooking… It's really my fault the pancakes burnt." He just looked down at me sadly, and then he looked behind me. I followed his eyes, and I saw Alice standing in the doorway, her face matched Edward's. I pulled away from him and walked over to her.

"Alice, tell me what's going on. Has something happened to Carlisle or Esme?" They were the only ones not here that had to be what had happened. But she shook her head no. I looked back to Edward and he stepped towards me, reaching for me.

When he spoke, it sounded like he was close to tears, but I knew that was impossible. "Bella, there's been an accident, a very severe accident." My thoughts flickered to my dad.

"Is it Charlie? Did something go wrong with the boat while he was fishing?" He shook his head no, looking at me sadly again.

"Jacob?" He again shook his head no. I was getting angry.

"Edward, tell me now. If it's not Carlisle, Esme, or Jacob, who could it be?" Then it all clicked into place, the only other person it could be. I felt the tears well up in my eyes, and I brushed them away. But more just took their place. I stumbled forward and Edward gathered me into his arms, holding me tight. "Edward, it's my mom, isn't it?" I choked on the words. He held me tighter and I could feel him nod his head.

**This is an attempt at a story that isn't totally OOC and random... but I still want to make it sorta funny. The only reason Edward burnt the pancakes is because he was kissing Bella and he was "distracted" LOL!**


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't fully believe that my mom was gone. She was something I had always taken for granted, there had never been a time before where I thought that I couldn't just call her on the phone, or email her and she would be there. I don't know how long I let Edward just hold me; I knew he would hold me as long as I needed him too. But I also knew it would never be long enough. Not even he could make the pain go away, not this time. In the back of my mind, I knew I needed to get the details, however painful they may be. I took a deep breath and pulled away from him.

"What happened?" I said, my voice coming out stronger than I anticipated, given the circumstances. He looked down at me with pity in his eyes. I didn't want his pity, I didn't need it.

"Bella, honey, you don't have to worry about that now. You just need to…"

"Don't tell me what you think I need to do, Edward! You don't know! This has never happened to you before! Just tell me what happened!" I was yelling by the time I finished. He tried to reach for me, extending his smooth hand out to me. But I pushed it away. "You need to tell me, now." Who knew I could be so cold to someone I loved so much? His eyes were pained, and somehow it diminished my own pain a small amount. Why should no one else feel the anguish I felt? He opened his mouth, but closed it before he could make any words come out. Once again he reached out to me, could this boy not get a clue? I didn't want him to touch me; I just wanted him to tell me what had killed my mother. And I told him so.

"Don't touch me Edward! Tell me what killed my mom! Tell me, if you don't, Alice will!"

"Bella, I…" He struggled for words. It made me perversely happy to see him squirm. "She was on a plane, with Phil. On her way to one of his games… and it crashed. There was a lot of turbulence, and the pilot lost control… There was nothing anyone could do, but Alice thinks she didn't suffer." A small glimmer of hope busted through into my thoughts.

"Wait, Alice saw this? That's how you know?" He slowly shook his head. "She could be wrong, Edward! Even you say she's wrong sometimes! We know firsthand, remember the cliff? She was wrong then!"

"Bella, we're pretty sure about this one. I know it hurts, and I know you don't want to believe it, but it's true." I shook my head. I pushed past him, rushed down the stairs, and grabbed the phone, dialing my home number. It rang and rang… and I could feel myself slowly losing the hope. Then the answering machine clicked on.

"Hello, this is Renee and Phil's place! We can't come to the phone right now, because we're either on our way to catch a plane, or already on the plane! So leave a message and we'll try to get back to you. If this is Bella, I'll call you when we land sweetheart! Leave a message at the beep!" The automatic beep rang in my ears. Still holding the phone in my hands, I began to cry again.

"Mom, please answer the phone! Please don't be dead! You can't do this to me, I need you!" My voice cracked and split and I dropped the phone. I didn't want to deal with this, I shouldn't have to. I grabbed my keys, heading to the front door, only to be stopped halfway there by Edward.

"Love, you don't need to drive. Why don't you just stay here?" I glared at him, and he took a step back, I just kept on hurting him more and more.

"I have to go. Charlie must know by now." He blocked the door, slowly shaking his head.

"Edward. Get. Out. Of. My. Way. This is not something I can just run away from, like you did. People like Charlie are depending on me. Let me leave." I had never seen him look more upset. Flickers of emotions ran on his face, anger, fear, and sadness. I knew I had struck a nerve. He let me go past him and I stalked by without a word to him. I ran to my truck, hopped in, and slammed the door. I slammed the key in the ignition and raced out of the driveway without a glance back at him.

I pulled into my driveway, and I immediately knew that Charlie had already heard the news. His cruiser was parked crooked in the driveway, forcing me to park my truck in the street. I then realized I had to pretend I didn't know… how could I have possibly already known? I wiped my eyes and slowly walked in. Charlie, hearing the door shut behind me, stumbled out of the living room, his eyes swollen from crying. It took a lot for him to cry.

"Bella, there's been an accident, a severe accident…" Inside I felt like laughing… it was a sick coincidence he and Edward had used the same words to break it to me. To break it to me that one of the few people I could really count on had left me forever.

**Okay… some people don't deal with things very well… and Bella is one of them. This story probably only has two or three more chapters left. It's not going to be very long. I don't really know where I'm going with this… I'm just going with what comes to me. This serious stuff is hard for me… but I'm trying my best.**


	3. Chapter 3

After Charlie told me, I think he expected me to cry. Of course, I couldn't tell him that I had already done more than enough crying over her. He hugged me and I saw tears falling from his eyes. Finally, here was someone who understood how bad I felt. I hugged him back tighter. When we pulled away, he said that we had to fly out to Phoenix as soon as possible. He also said he had bought us tickets for a flight the first thing in the morning. I walked up the stairs and quickly packed some of my clothes, then exhausted, I fell into bed.

The next morning I woke up and when I rolled over, I saw Edward sitting in the rocking chair. I was confused as to why he wasn't over here holding me like he usually was.

"What are you doing way over there?" I slung my feet over the side of the bed, swinging them as I talked.

"Yesterday you told me that you didn't want me to touch you. I didn't know if that statement still stood." His eyes, the eyes that usually shone with love and happiness, were now dulled by hurt and confusion. As I sat there looking into the eyes of the one person I loved more than anything, I felt selfish. I had been so selfish yesterday, not thinking about anyone else's feelings but my own. I realized now that it hurt Edward as much, if not more, than it hurt me. He only wanted to see me happy, and now that I was miserable, it made him miserable too. How naive was I to believe that my mother's death hurt only me?

He rose up out of the chair and took a step towards me, "Bella, I know this hurts. But you have to let me help you. You can't do this by yourself. I _can_ help you." As he did yesterday, he reached his hand out to me; but unlike yesterday, I reached out to grab it. Even though my mom was gone, I knew she would have wanted me to be happy; she would not have wanted me to wallow in my grief, and push away the people I loved most. I looked up into Edward's eyes, and felt a small smile growing across my face at the sight of his eyes. They were back to the way that they were meant to be.

There had been a few last minute changes for Charlie and I's trip to Phoenix. Now, instead of two seats in Economy, we had four seats in First Class. And instead of two people, there were four, Alice and Edward had decided to come along (after Alice made sure the weather would be downcast). As I sat in between Charlie and Edward, I knew that I could make it through. Even though my mom was gone, I knew that there would always be a place where I could find her: in my heart. **(A/N: Ya, ya, ya, I know. ****Sappy and cheesy… so sue me!)**

Edward squeezed the hand that he had seldom let go of since I had first placed it there this morning, and pointed out the window.

"We're here."

I gave him a small peck on the cheek. "I'm ready."

I knew that with him firmly by my side, I was ready, ready for anything.

**Welp... that sucked, if I do say so myself. I think I'm just gonna stick with the random and stupid... But I do like the beginning of this... pancakes rock socks... I love pancakes... but not as much as I love waffles... and edward!**


End file.
